The Monster Within Ichorlin of the Ichormere
by TheJyuubi
Summary: Ichorlin is a Rossamunderling; a Mannikin. She has made it her life's work to set monsters free from the people who harm them, and maybe help some others along the way. But when her identity is discovered, Ichorlin may lose more than just her life.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a story based within the Half Continent from Monster Blood Tattoo. I hope you enjoy it, and please tell me if it's good bad or in between. If you have any ideas about what I could do, please also tell me! I like constructive criticism! Thanks for reading.

**A Strange Encounter**

One very stormy night in the Ichormere, a miracle of Mother Nature occurred. As lightning bashed overhead in the clouds, the threwd infested Ichormere became a haven of birth. Many everymen would have shunned the birth had they known. Teratologists across the nation would have swarmed the bog filled land to rid the world of this abomination. But a select few individuals, those that these everymen would have called sedorners, would have smiled in the knowledge that Mother Nature herself had created a creature as perfect as herself.

As the cry of a baby emanated into the night, the rain fell large and hard upon the ground, dampening the persisting scream. A humble glamgorn heard the stifled cries and wound its way through the bog to find the baby. He was called Priggle amongst his fellows, and was much smaller than many other glamgorns, as everymen called them. Priggle found the baby, pink and raw in only her skin, atop a freshly turned layer of peat and mud. The small glamgorn smiled, his over large mouth causing the corners of his lips to nearly touch his small round ears.

"What's a pretty lil' thing like you doing all the way out here in this murky urky place?" whispered Priggle to the unconcerned baby. "You're lucky I found you ere'. Indeed, indeed! Had I not have found you ere', young pretty, a mighty big teeth knasher might have found you…" He paused, checking his surroundings for the very creature he spoke of. "…An ate you up for tucker and supper!" He finished in a quiet but forceful whisper.

Priggle blinked a drop of rain from his eyes and attempted to wrestle the baby girl from the mud, his large hands finding a safe hold upon the child. He heaved and hoed until finally he had a firm but gentle grasp upon the baby, that of which was almost as big as he was himself.

"This will not do! Will not do at all!" He cried softly in alarm. "You weigh as much as me plus more! But I will manage just you see! Priggle can keep you safe young pretty. Yes a pretty young lass you are!" He beamed once more and began to slough through the mud and onto harder ground. He paused upon a patch of deadened grass. "Now young pink lips, I'll have you come home with me. There I shall care for you until you learn yourself! Now little… Ichorlin, your name shall be. For here in the Ichormere you was made! Let us be rid of this smelly place." And with that the little creature ran off, nursing the young babe across his chest. He ran for many hours, never ceasing to rest until he had hid within the safety of his home, deep underground. And there within the safety of Priggle and his friends, little Ichorlin grew.


	2. Chapter 2

**On Board '**_**The Animal'**_

-Fifteen Years Later-

Ichorlin walked along the wooden dock of Doggenbrass, her head held high as her eyes scanned the many boats around her. She was a much different person from the baby that had been found by the smiling Priggle. Her hair was long and sandy brown, tied with thick black ribbons into a neat bun atop her head. Her eyes were a brilliant, almost frightening pale blue and around her she wore a deep aqua proofed coat. It hugged her figure tightly and flared out at the hips. It was finely decorated with little black vines sewn around the edges and seams, and finished with three golden buttons in the shape of grinning bogles down her front. To any young man she was a shining beauty, and Ichorlin knew it well; swinging her hips whenever she walked around others. But she only did it to torment, for really she had no interest in men what-so-ever.

Smiling she focused her gaze on a shiny new frigate at the farthest corner of the harbour, nearly a kilometer from where she stood. The nameplate glittered in the sun, 'The Animal' showing clearly to her eyes. The boat carried many number of animals and performers, traveling along the coastlines to entertain the towns and cities of the coast with their antics. She wound her way through the maze of piers, her thoughts abuzz. She had kept a keen eye on the ship for the few weeks it had been at sea, and had noticed the smell of monsters upon the men at many of their performances. Now she was going to investigate for herself, and find the true desire of these rough-looking men. She walked hurriedly to the ship, as many crates full of lions, tigers, monkeys, ponies and more were loaded onto the ship. The crew had just finished a show at Doggenbrass, and were loading the ship in preparation for their next trip along the coast to Termagaunt.

Ichorlin had soon reached the gangplank, and calmly walked up it and towards the most official looking man she could find.

"I am looking for the Captain of the ship please?" She asked in a refined tone. The man looked her up and down, his eyes pausing across her chest. He smiled, showing black and rotted teeth.

"He's busy at the moment. Be here right quick he will. May I be of err… some service to ye?" He asked, his smile growing into a hungry glare. Ichorlin straightened herself proudly.

"May I ask where he is? I must see him as soon as possible." She demanded, ignoring the man's gaze. The man sneered in disappointment and pointed to the front of the frigate where a tall man in an oversized proofed jacket was coiling ropes.

"That'll be who yer' after." He said and walked away before further questions could be asked. Ichorlin snorted in disgust and walked over to the man. He straightened at her approach and cocked his thrice-high.

"Ello ello. What ove' we ere'? He asked pleasantly in a strong thick accent. Ichorlin suddenly held her breathing at the stench of his breath.

"I assume you are the Captain of this ship?" She asked expectantly, trying to use as little air as possible. The man's eyes glittered.

"Indeed oi am Lassy. Cap'n Thestle. What's a foin thin' like you doin' on a ship ere' like this'un?" He asked, withering the girl's nose hairs. She made to wipe her nose with her handkerchief, and took a deep breath.

"I am asking to join your crew sir. I have a fine talent handling animals, and I know I would make a great addition to your show." She said pleasantly, finishing with a great show of teeth. Captain Thestle looked her up and down, and nodded his head.

"I do believe you'd make a foin addition, that is if what ye say is true an' ye don mind to sleeping under a skin." He said, by which he meant a large sheet of leather that would be pitched upon the deck of the ship as a protector against the weather. The girl looked curiously towards the man.

"What is wrong with the hold?" She asked gently. The Captain blushed.

"Ooh, arr… I wouldn't want a pretty thing as yerself to be sleeping amoungst all the smell and mess of the animals now!" He murmured. Ichorlin smiled.

"That is fair enough. Where may I place my parcel here?" She asked, lifting her small leather case. Captain Thestle scratched his head, not sure if he'd actually said she was allowed aboard. He shrugged his shoulders almost to himself.

"Oh, I'd be puttin' tha boxy draggard amoungst yer sleepin things down the back o' the ship." He said and pointed towards one of the pitched skins. "You can have that one there ta sleep ana'. Now go'n get yerself all comfy an all. We be leavin' soon." He said before going back to his rope coiling. Ichorlin nodded and walked towards the skin. There she sat down her parcel, and did just what the Captain had said, and made herself comfortable upon the side of the ship, her legs dangling across the ledge. Many watched curiously, unsure how anyone might risk such an action of leaving one's limbs in reach of the sea dwelling kraulschwimmen and other nadderers, but she merely ignored them and watched the swells of the water.


	3. Chapter 3

**Uncovering the Secrets**

Ichorlin laid beneath a bundle of thin sheets, on a mattress of straw that the Captain had brought out from the hold. It stunk of animal muck, but to her sensitive nose, Ichorlin was sure she smelt the uncanny pong of monster. She listened intently to the sounds of the crew sleeping. All around her snores emanated, but a few men still stirred. One of the crew was steering the ship, someone was below deck attending the gastrines, but someone else was sneaking across the deck toward her. She closed her eyes, pretending to sleep, as she listened to the steps move closer. Having no knowledge of each crew member's individual smells, she was not sure who it was who approached her, but the smell seemed familiar somehow. The steps stopped at the foot of her mattress. Resisting every urge to defend herself Ichorlin stayed still; it was too early to reveal one's secret yet.

A small, evil laugh sounded from the person. It was a man. Ichorlin forced herself to lay still as the man took a step closer. A step, a stumble, and then quite suddenly his hand clenched over Ichorlin's mouth. She grimaced, and opened her eyes in an act of surprise, struggling for effect. It was the man she had first talked to on boarding 'The Animal.' The one who had eyed her so hungrily. He smiled now, menacing and cruel.

"Now don't you struggle little missy." He hissed. "Flinty's just havin' a little fun, that's all." Ichorlin shuddered; she had met, and dealt, with men like this before. Filthy minded, instinct driven pee-buckets as she would have them called, who cared only for having 'fun' with women. Flint, as she assumed his name, now grabbed the back of her shirt.

"I think we better get ourselves some privacy ay?" He sniggered, forcing Ichorlin to her feet. She glared at him behind the hand that covered her mouth. He merely laughed. "What's wrong princess? Aren't we good enough for ya? Us here on 'The Animal' ay? Won't even let us play?" Flint pushed Ichorlin across the deck towards the hold's door, which stood open and ready. He pushed her down in silence, then forced her through the maze of crates and cages below. Here the smell of animals was almost overwhelming. Ichorlin took shallow breaths amoungst the stink as she was lead into a small cabin-like structure that had been erected towards the side of the hold. Smiling Flint pushed her to the ground, and closed the door.

"Now don't you even think of screaming missy, cuz no one's gonna hear you if you do. It's just me and you now." Ichorlin looked around and spied a rope. It was her turn to smile now. She stood up, much to the alarm of flint; tall and proud, despite how Flint toward over her fifteen year old body.

"No one will hear if I screamed?" She confirmed. Flint nodded.

"Aye Malady. Just the animals outside. But they've never minded the noise afore." He sniggered. Ichorlin frowned in disgust. Flint suddenly leaped forward, grabbing her around the waist. She rolled her eyes and reached forward to squeeze at Flint's shoulders. Her fingers dug in, hard and sharp, and Flint let out a cry before dropping Ichorlin to the floor. She landed lightly on her feet, and parried to the side of The man. Tears fell from his eyes as he grasped his sorely bruised shoulders, but he was soon grabbing for her again.

"I dunno what nasty trick that was you foul basket! But I'll make you pay for it!" He cursed. Ichorlin laughed.

"Oh really? I'd like to see you try." She said, her voice bubbling with amusement. Flint lunged forward again, but Ichorlin was ready. She pushed out with the flat of her boot, sending Flint flying to the side of the ship. He hit the side with a loud _huff_, and stared agog at Ichorlin. She reached down to the trembling man and grabbed hold of his wrists, lifted him before her, and pinned him to the side of the ship. "What business have you, playing your games with women against their will?" She asked, venom in her voice. Flint stammered incoherently. Ichorlin glared at Flint, and tightened her grip. Flint whimpered in pain. "Do you even know who I am?" She asked suddenly. Flint shook his head.

"N-n-n-no Ma'am." He answered dumbly. Ichorlin pretended to be upset.

"How dreadful. I am Ichorlin. Simply Ichorlin. I was born in the Ichormere. Have you heard of that place?" She asked the horrified man. Flint paused to think, his eyes racing madly about their sockets.

"That I have miss!" He answered, smiling sweetly towards the girl. Ichorlin snorted in amusement.

"Horrible place isn't it? So threwdish and disgusting. Do you agree?" She asked with curious intensity. Flint nodded.

"O-o-o-of course! Heh. Just a stinkin' mess." He replied, trying again for a sweet smile. Ichorlin glared.

"I'll have you know, That's my home." She whispered cruelly. Flint swallowed spit.

"Wha' are you?" He whispered in fear. Ichorlin smiled sadly.

"I'm what you would call a foul monster." Suddenly she became angry again, "But not as foul as men like you." She seethed between clenched teeth. "Now, I have a few more questions for you." Ichorlin added. Flint, teeth chattering, looked up expectantly. "What is the real reason for this ship?" Flint looked stunned.

"What you mean?" He asked tentatively. Ichorlin glared.

"Does this ship carry Untermen for the dark trades?" She asked simply. Flint smiled ignorance.

"U-untermen?" He asked dubiously. Ichorlin sighed impatiently.

"Monsters, bogles, nickers, or those filthy revermen!" She cried. Flint began to sweat vigorously. Beads of it ran down his forehead.

"P-possibly." He whispered. Ichorlin sighed and let go of Flint's wrists. He scrambled for the door but she merely reached out and grabbed his collar, halting his progression.

"I'd stay put if I were you." She said. Dragging him to the other end of the room she grabbed the pile of rope and tied it around his wrists, ankles, and around his mouth. With that she carried the oversize man out of the room and looked for the nastiest creature she could find. Shortly she had found just that; a cage with a large male tiger within. It growled at her approach, but she ignored it, and tied Flint to the bars of the cage. The metal was spaced too close together for a paw to reach through, but the ominous threat still loomed above Flint's head. He shivered in fear. Ichorlin smiled approvingly and waded through the cages, following the scent of the monsters she'd smelt upon the performers those many weeks before.

Within a few minutes she found the cause of the smell. A bunch of cages covered over with a leather skin. Inside she heard whimpers and rustling. Pulling off the skin Ichorlin uncovered three cages and a crate. She peered into the nearest cage, her keen eyes seeing every detail within the dark. Inside was a small eyed, small eared, small… everything unterman, with a thin layer of fur across it's back. The creature was barely the size of Ichorlin's boot. It grinned happily towards her.

"Hello little one." She whispered, smiling. The creature chattered incoherently.

"Thank-goodness-you-saved-me-I-was-sure-my-end-was-near-I-was-gonna-be-chopped-into-bits-and-made-into-stew-into-stew!" Ichorlin shushed him gently.

"Shh. It's okay. I'll let you out very soon." She said. She went to the next box where a long snouted, very toothy monster was sitting cramped within the cage. Its sad eyes looked toward Ichorlin, a glimmer of hope sparkling through them. Ichorlin looked toward the final cage where a spindly, boney creature stood. It smiled, producing sharp serrated teeth, poking out from all angles.

Ichorlin moved to the crate, which suddenly rattled loudly. A hissing sound erupted.

"Leeeeetssss smeeeee outsss!." It cried. Ichorlin stepped backward in disgust. The small critter in the first crate began to chatter again.

"Miss! Miss! Be careful! There be a 'orrible thing of bits 'n bones! He be a nasty basket! Indeed!" Ichorlin nodded.

"It shall be staying there. Don't you fret." She answered simply, stepping further from the crate. She bent down to peer into all three cages. "I will let you out, but you must stay put until we reach the shore. There you may be free, but until then stay here where it is safe." She paused and looked above where footsteps could be heard. "I will have to restrain all the crew members and go to the nearest town to call the authorities. They will take care of these filthy men when I uncover that they are carrying a reverman." She whispered, and with that, moved to the nearest crate. She pulled upon the lock, and the metal twisted and snapped. The large snouted beast crawled from the cage and stretched its long cramped muscles before retreating into the darkness behind the cages. Ichorlin released the spindly bogle before moving to the tiny, chattering creature. Once released it raced up her arm and began hugging and kissing her face. Ichorlin laughed and gently pulled it into her arms.

"Go and hide with the others you silly thing." She whispered with amusement. The creature grinned widely and raced behind the cages. Ichorlin gave one final glance to the rattling crate before moving back onto the deck, where her fun really began.


	4. Chapter 4

**Clean Capture**

The crew members all sat with their hands behind their backs; tied to the many cannon and masts upon the deck of the frigate. Ichorlin stood at the steering platform, slowly moving the vessel into the nearest dock at Quimperpund. Racing into the rear of the hold, Ichorlin released the gastrine's pull upon the screw, allowing the muscles to ripple into stillness. Back on deck she steered the craft into the dock with the momentum that remained and Pulled neatly against the platform. The three monsters within the hold had escaped further from shore, choosing to swim the short distance to safety, rather than risk the dangers of being around the city.

Ichorlin sighed in relief, and after anchoring and tying the ship safely, she called for the city's authorities.

"Can I help you Ma'am?" A young, tall man called, answering Ichorlin's own loud yells. He wore the uniform of a haubardier; tall mitre, long coat, waterskin and satchel. Ichorlin smiled and waved like the troubled young lass she appeared as.

"Yes! Please!" She called. "I'm afraid I've come across a bit of a problem!" The young man cradled his flintlock musket in one hand and jogged the remainder of the dock. Boarding the ship he peered across at the crew who were still tied upon the ship with a confused expression. Ichorlin smiled apologetically. "I can explain." She said. The man looked at her skeptically.

"Please do." He answered, folding his arms. Ichorlin smiled again and bowed her head.

"Well, I had planned to join the crew you see. As a performer. But I soon found that they were illegally carrying a reverman." She started, becoming quite passionate. "I managed to call out to a passing fleet, and with much fighting and bravery, they helped me tie the buffoons up!" She paused, looking around her at the crew who stared at her in horror. "With my little knowledge of boating I was able to come ashore, and here I am. Proud to hand over these horrible men to the law!" She stopped and curtsied. The young haubardier stared agog and with a jolt nodded his head.

"I commend ye!" He cried, and put the tips of his fingers within his mouth. A loud, shrill whistle sounded as he blew out of his mouth. Ichorlin was near blown over with the blast of sound. The man stopped and peered further toward the shore where he could see several men rushing along the platform in answer to his call. He smiled. "Just callin' the boys over." He stated, to Ichorlin shocked face. "Oh and by the way." He added. "Me name's Grinthin." Ichorlin nodded, still recovering from the whistle, and stared agog.

"Uhh… Umm…" She bumbled. "T-thank you Grinthin." She started, smiling, "but I must be off now." Grinthin tipped his hat.

"Thank ye lass, for catchin' these 'orrible fellers. We'll put 'em to rights real quick, you'll see!." He smiled. "Oh, and we'll make sure that there reverman gets destroyed aye?" Ichorlin nodded,curtsied once more and grabbing her leather case, climbed onto the dock, where she began walking towards the city. She smiled feeling the extra weight of coins within her case, stolen from the men aboard 'The Animal,' and made her way to the nicest looking hostelry she could find.


	5. Chapter 5

**A New Lead**

The next morning Ichorlin walked into the small cozy lounge of the 'Kitten's Tail' hostelry. The strong scent of burning pine, and sweet wines met her nose and she sighed appreciatively. Ordering a light breakfast she sat upon one of the furry couches by the fire and shut her eyes; listening to the conversations around her.

"She's a bloody tough old hag! Can't win with her!" One man roared, half drunk.

"…When you push on this lever, you see how it springs up? Yes! Isn't it marvelous?" Ichorlin sighed. She was after travelers warnings, wild stories from the west, anything that could lead her onto another trail. She was about to give up when two women entered the room and sat down, whispering in each others ears.

"I heard yesty that a blighted ship was caught with one of them gudgeon fella's" one woman stated in a nagging whisper. Ichorlin smiled knowingly. "They're all gettin' hung in a few days; mind you some o' the young peeps are gettin' only a mild gaol sentence. Said they knew nuthin of it! I doubt it." She paused and sighed. "So much horrors are hapnin' these days. You dunno who to trust anymore." The lady opposite her nodded.

"I know Mrs Dalgirth. Tis a dangerous world we live in. If it aint the retched monsters huntin' us, it's ourselves!" She suddenly looked around and stooped her head closer to Mrs Dalgirth. "I heard from a travellin' bloke a few weeks back that he's had a mighty problem crossin' through the Conduit Felix, up north past Boschenberg." Mrs Dalgirth gasped.

"Monsters?" She asked a little too loudly. The other lady waved her hands in front of her.

"Hush!" She whispered loudly. "Nay! It ain't monsters Miss. Tis the cursed brigands! Muggin' everyone who passes! Even murdered a few." They both fell into sorrowful silence.

Suddenly Ichorlin's concentration was broken with the arrival of her breakfast. She smiled gratefully and thanked the maid, who curtsied and went back into the kitchen. Ichorlin turned her attention back to the two women who had stopped talking completely. Taking her food with her she perched next to the silent women.

"Hello." She said, startling the two. They looked at her oddly. "I couldn't help overhearing your conversation." She said. Both women grew very pale. Ichorlin smiled. "I'm not here to burden you with my own thoughts, I am simply asking for more detail about those robbing brigands. For I must be passing that way myself soon." The two seemed relieved that she was not offended by their talk. The second lady smiled sadly.

"Well. I don't know much, but apparently a very large gang of them brigands have made their home along the Felix. Been keepin' trouble for weeks. The cities can't do nothin' for fear to themselves. They'd happily send out an army you see, but the gang's got the monsters in the area that disciplined that they're attackin' any armed man along the way. An as far as I can guess the monsters can't do nuthin cuz they're scared o' the skolds! The gang's got six of the fella's workin for em!" She finished with passion. Ichorlin nodded thoughtfully.

"Thank you very much." She purred. "I must keep it in mind to steer clear of the Conduit Felix. Sorry for disturbing you." The other women smiled politely as Ichorlin moved away to eat her breakfast. She hummed with pleasure. _More human monsters to remove_. She thought to herself_. More excitement_. She fidgeted in anticipation and as soon as she had eaten, went into the city to make traveling arrangements for the following day.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Journey Begins**

Ichorlin sat within the coach as it exited the gates of Quimperpund. Overnight a storm had raged, leaving its wet tail behind. Rain poured over the edges of the small postal carriage, and Ichorlin closed the flap of a window for protection. A small pool had collected in the middle of the soft leather roof, and now hung dangerously close to tearing. Ichorlin pushed up making the water flow across the sides of the carriage and onto the road beneath.

She was destined for Young Yoon, where she would then catch a ship to Brandenbrass, and finally a chromster to Andover, where she would begin her journey by foot along the Felix to find the band of brigands. The horses whickered nervously in front, barely seeing through the gloom of early morning, but fortunately no threat loomed.

Reaching down she pulled a map from her case, and looked carefully where she was going. She was looking at about a two week trip over land and water. Today's coach would drive almost all day, and each boat trip would be roughly a week. She read a few names of towns; remembering them for future reference and returned the map to its home. She sighed, leant back against the hard seats of the postal coach, and closed her eyes.

A few hours later she was woken by the sudden silence that had followed the ceasing of the rain. Smiling she opened her window and breathed in the crisp wet air, the fresh clean smell lingering in her nostrils. She peered into the gloom, and spotted a mean looking nicker following downwind of the carriage far in the distant West. Sighing she hoped it wouldn't bother them, but opted to alert the driver.

She pulled the partition between her and the driver down and looked at the rain soaked man. He immediately noticed and turned around smiling widely. Ichorlin shook her head in wonder at the conditions that these postal men went through, then smiled briefly in greeting.

"I believe we have a bit of a nasty nicker on our trail." She explained lightly. "I've spotted something a few times in the distance, and I'm sure it's a monster." The postal man tipped his hat gently.

"Thank you kindly young lass. I'll heed your vision wisely and hurry us up. We've still got a long way to get us to The Younger of Yoons yet." He grinned. Ichorlin nodded with a smiled and thanked the driver before closing the partition once more. The driver suddenly cracked his whip and the horses flew into a strong gallop.

They stayed at the pace for a good ten minutes before the horses were eased into a canter so as not to tire them too soon. Having watched the monster on and off the whole time Ichorlin was glad to have seen it finally lose interest and run off. A while later the driver pulled the horses into a trot, which they stayed at for a few hours before they pulled up for a rest.

Ichorlin gratefully went outside to stretch her legs and arms; the driver following her notion. As a steady drizzle started, Ichorlin re-entered the carriage and pulled out a cold pie she had bought before leaving and began to eat it. The driver did a quick inspection of the carriage before pulling a handful of carrots from the front of the carriage which he shared with the horses; taking a bit from each and then giving the remainder to the large beasts. Ichorlin quickly finished her delicacy and the driver finished his carrots before they were off again at a steady trot.

The rest of the day passed quickly, and eventually Young Yoon was in sights. Ichorlin, peeping her head from the window, eyed the town enviously. She sighed and sat back, pleased. The horses, having seen their destination broke into a canter, drawing the town closer at a faster rate. Within minutes, with the sun peeping through the clouds low in the west, they were rolling through the gates and into the postal office. Ichorlin clambered from the vehicle, and thanked the driver respectfully, tipping him for his work. He eyed the unexpected money with glee and tipped his hat in thanks before entering his office.

After a quick stretch, Ichorlin went immediately to the docks where she looked for a ship to carry her to Brandenbrass. For nearly an hour, she searched the ships, asking all the brave sailors for passage to Brandenbrass, but all rejected her, even after attempted bribery.

"Me baint goin' nowhere North young'un. Not for all the money in this ere' world. The storms up there'd kill a bloke this time o' year. Bah! You must be jokin' me hat off!" One had stated loudly to Ichorlin's dismay. But all had said nearly the same. There was a horrible storm all through the North from Useless to Wörms, making water travel near impossible and land travel extremely difficult. Worse still, it was predicted to stay for at least a week or more.

Ichorlin was stuck, unless she wanted to walk inland, which, she added most definitely to herself, she did not. She now sat upon the stairs leading to the dock with a heavy heart. She did not want to delay her mission, considering it was such a large one, but if she could not get there, what choice did she have but to wait it out?

Just as another heavy shower of rain started a young man approached Ichorlin with a wave.

"Ahee thee!" He cried, by which she assumed he meant 'ahoy, you.' Ichorlin paused in the rain as the man ran towards her. He paused, puffing and panting and smiled a large toothey grin.

"Hallo. You called?" Ichorlin murmured. The man nodded exuberantly.

"Me heed ye be wintin treevil te Breendnin' Briss?" He asked and Ichorlin looked at him in confusion.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked, rain dripping off her nose. The man scratched his head thinking, and tried again.

"Ye." He started, pointing to Ichorlin, "Getting te Breendnin' Briss?" He asked again. Ichorlin squinted.

"I want to go to Brandenbrass?" She confirmed with the man. His eyes lit up and he nodded.

"Yees! Yees! Thee min of temirri!" He bumbled exitedly. Once again Ichorlin was stumped, and the man noticed regretfully. He cleared his throat. "Leeve temoo row moonin'" He tried again and smiled expectantly. This time Ichorlin nodded.

"Tomorrow morning?" She asked. The man nodded again. Ichorlin laughed. "How much do I pay?" She asked gently. The man's eyes widened and he waved his hands dramatically.

"Nay! Nay! Nay Payee fir ye! All Freee!" He explained. Ichorlin smiled.

"No pay?" She asked and the man nodded. "So where do I meet you?" The man pointed to the ground.

"Here. Beefir Sunip." Ichorlin, having caught on with the man's speech nodded.

"Okay. Thank you very much. I will meet you here before sun up." She said. The man smiled and saluted once before leaving. Ichorlin, now drenched to the bone, shook her head with amusement and went looking for a place to sleep.

**I hope your enjoying the story so far. I don't want to be horribly annoying, but could some of you review? I'd just like some words on how you think I'm going, or any parts that would make the story even more half-continent-like. Share some ideas? Tell me what you like so far? I'd just like to know that someone likes my story!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**The Sails Fly**

As the drizzling rain slowly sprinkled to a stop, Ichorlin slid out into the dark of early morning. The lamps glowed softly illuminating the path between the narrow alleys to the dock.

Ichorlin stood beneath one of the great lamps, her shadow eerily cast upon the ground. She sighed and leaned back on the post as she waited for the arrival of the strange man. It wasn't long before a gentle whistle and the '_clip, clop, clippety clop'_ of a man skipping could be heard. Looking behind her the lamps illuminated the small figure of the man, doing just as it sounded; skipping. He swung his arms wildly through his dance and stopped only when he had reached the lamppost under which Ichorlin stood. He smiled widely and tipped his hat, and with a quick 'follow me' gesture was off again towards the dock.

"I'll Sweem three thee hee seas, and beeck three thee lowee ones. Eel fir thee ceez o' thee peestee." He sang merrily in his strange accent. Ichorlin shook her head bemused and jogged to keep up with his amazingly fast skip. Ichorlin attempted at conversation.

"So…" She puffed loudly. "What should I be calling you?" The man stroked his chin, pausing his delightful tune. Boots still skipping he thought of his response.

"Ye can keel me, 'Piri.'" He announced with a grin. Ichorlin beamed in delight.

"I'm Ichorlin." She said, "What is it that you exactly carry on your ship?" She asked curiously. Piri thought slowly once more.

"Me kerry thee pest." He announced. _Me carry the Post_, Ichorlin translated in her mind. She paused, never having heard of a postal ship before, and wondered what they looked like. No wonder he was so dedicated to going through the storm. A postman's life was a life of danger, and often only the bravest, or even stupidest did the deed; especially out on the vinegar waves.

Soon the rain had begun again but Ichorlin didn't mind; the thrill of the awaiting adventure was childishly brewing in her innards. A fair way onto the dock Piri stopped proudly in front of a small dogged looking sailing vessel. Ichorlin looked glumly upon its surface. She suddenly remembered a book she had read, of different boating vessels. It had said very little on this type, only that it was a small, agile and wind-fed boat, usually used by postmen. It was called a sloop, a rather fitting name, she remarked, for such a dastardly boat.

Piri, having regained from his stance of pride, beckoned Ichorlin onto the vessel. She stepped precariously onto the sodden timber, causing it to creak loudly. Squeaking like a mouse she stepped back from the boat. Piri grasped his stomach and laughed hard and loud, making Ichorlin blush profoundly.

"I'm afraid I'm a bit nervous around the sea." She admitted. On big ships she didn't mind so much; the security and size of the ship gave her courage, but on smaller vessels such as these, the dangers of the ocean roared through her mind; for even one as unique as she, was no match for the monsters of the deep.

Piri nodded understandable, a smile still large upon his face.

"We ere eel a leetle sceered eff seemthin." He said. "I meself am afreed eff Herses. Scere thee willies outta mee thee do." He admitted with a laugh. Ichorlin laughed and nodded in agreement. _We are all a little scared of something. I myself am afraid of horses. Scare the willies out of me they do._

Piri stepped onto the deck and with a guiding hand, helped Ichorlin on also. She thanked him gratefully and rested herself against one of the cannon toward the middle of the boat. Piri untangled the pile of ropes, freeing the boat from its hold upon the dock, and raised the sails high; which were snapped up hungrily by the wind. Steering the boat from the harbour, and doing a final check of the boat he gathered a thin water proof coat and handed it to a cold and wet Ichorlin before gathering himself at the wheel.

Replacing her wet coat with the one Piri had handed her, Ichorlin watched as the ship sailed into the depths of the storm.

***

Ichorlin woke to a loud crash. Rain was streaming off of her face, and looking up she could see the morning sun struggling to peer through the huge mass of storm clouds. BOOM!! Another strike of lightning lit overhead. They had been two days at sea already, coming into their third, and it had been relentless rain, wind and lightning.

Piri struggled at the wheel, teeth clenched and knuckles white, he used all his strength to control the ship as another huge gust of wind threatened to tip the boat. As the ship tilted dangerously, Ichorlin reached for the cannon that was bolted to the floor, only to find her fingers slipping on the met metal. She started to scream in fright, but was relieved when a familiar tug against her chest and waist reminded her of the rope that held her onto the cannon. Piri too, had tied himself to the large wheel, should he lose his grip and fall.

Another gust, another struggle, and then a huge wave slapped across the deck, drenching both once more. Piri shook his head, but smiled, enjoying the challenge. He glanced over to where Ichorlin sat, ready to help in an instant. He motioned with his hand for her to join him, and with a flick of her wrist she had untied a knot, making the length of the rope longer. She quickly ran across the short distance, her not-so-sea-legs wobbling and tripping as she went.

With a rather abrupt stop she stood by Piri, awaiting her orders. Piri grinned at her in amusement before shouting his request.

"Can ye be bein below deck n' ceckin up sem greb fer us?!" He asked loudly._ Can you be being below deck and cooking up some grub for us_. Ichorlin saluted, acknowledging his request, before wobbling her way to the small hole that lead below deck.

Climbing in she released her rope, and tied it to a nail nearby. Below deck, things were horrible cramped. Pots, pans, scraps of food and more cluttered the already little ground; having fallen from their respective places. Tip-toeing, and half falling over, Ichorlin opened a cupboard for a tin of meat or vegetable. Grasping the nearest one, she read the name scrawled on top the rusted lid. 'Chicken Soup.' She nodded approvingly, and moving to the stove, attempted to light a fire within; wandering how Piri declared it safe to do so.

Within minutes a small fire was crackling inside the stove, heating the hot-plate above. Gathering one of the fallen pots, Ichorlin wiped away what grime she could and emptied the contents of the tin before holding it steadily above the heating plate.

Jamming herself between the two benches, Ichorlin was able to steady herself well enough that she could cook the soup and not spill it, and half an hour in it was bubbling lightly with steam rolled from within. She smiled, and jamming a tight lid on top, grabbed two spoons and started up the stairs.

Suddenly she ship lurched, and Ichorlin grabbed the stairs with her right hand and the pot in hr left. Her stomach churned as the ship continued to swing wildly. Biting her tongue Ichorlin pushed herself onwards to peer onto the deck. At first the site of the unattended wheel was nothing special, until she realized the wheel spinning crazily, and the rope that had held Piri in place was snapped. A huge shudder of fear thundered through Ichorlin's body; fear she had never felt before. Her hands froze; locked to the ladder and pot, until another surge brought a wave crashing onto the deck. Piri's body slammed onto the deck, carried by the massive wave, and he clawed at the timber as the water began to drag him off deck once more.

Everything seemed to freeze as Ichorlin stared at Piri's disappearing body. Her fear of the ocean was minimul under good conditions, but under such as these she was petrified. As Piri's helpless gaze met hers, her actions were decided, and, dropping the pot she leapt across the deck.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Horror Revealed**

**I just realized I am spending Waay too much time on this "intro" my originally planned story-line hasn't even started yet. Sheesh! Please bear with me!!**

Freezing water rushed over Ichorlin's body, causing her to breathe in sharply. Consequently, water gushed into her mouth and she coughed uncontrollably. Regaining her breathing Ichorlin pushed forward through the water, searching for Piri's body. Waves roared behind her and she hit with the force of falling stone; rocketing her below the water once more.

Suddenly Piri's kicking limbs were sighted in her peripheral vision, and turning she sped through the water. Surfacing she grabbed for Piri whose body was rapidly drifting away. _Got you!_ She thought wildly.

Piri was gasping loudly now, and his frightened eyes widened further as he clenched his arms around Ichorlin's neck. Ichorlin grimaced; his extra weight made swimming near impossible, but nevertheless she managed to hold both their heads above water. For now though, her thoughts were on finding the boat, and she turned to find it only meters behind. A shudder of hope filled her body and she used as much strength as she could to reach and board the boat.

Reaching the boat Ichorlin grabbed at the side, but her hand continued to slip on the wet surface. Growling with determination she kicked with as much effort as she could muster and flung Piri aboard. He skidded to a stop, and slowly rose. Ichorlin sighed with relief and attempted once more to board the small vessel. Again, her hands would not grip; the water drenched wood resisting any firm connection.

Ichorlin started to worry, and continued around the boats perimeter as best she could against the waves; attempting to find any way to board the boat. Reaching once more in vain a suddenly wave of fear hit her in the chest; making her gasp. Looking below her into the water she screamed as a huge black shadow grew closer. Her worst fears were coming true; the only beast she could defend herself against was now coming at her with a natural intent to kill. With one final attempt Ichorlin reached blindly upwards and relief flooded through her body as something warm and hard met her grip.

Ichorlin's body was suddenly wrenched from the water before a loud explosion ringed in her ears. _BOOM!_ It was Piri, aiming one of the cannon deep into the water. The huge mass of steel plunged into the water, hitting the bulls-eye perfectly. The water suddenly thrashed beside the boat, making it rock even more. Ichorlin reached for the closest immobile object and clung on desperately as Piri continued to fire; his once frightened face now full of hatred and determination_. BOOM!_ Another cannon fired into the water, this time the thrashing lessened before the shadow raced away into the distance. Piri roared a war-cry and spat into the water.

"Get ye gein'!!" He cried loudly. _Get you going!_ Ichorlin smiled softly before collapsing unconsciously onto the deck; cold, wet and exhausted.

***

The remaining days passed without much hassle, and with recovering strength the two entered the Brandenbrass harbour aboard the small yet sturdy sloop. Ichorlin almost expected a small crowd to be standing and cheering their arrival, but all they were met with were more vinegaroons and important looking people strolling upon the wood dock.

Securing the boat, Piri sighed with relief and smiled at Piri.

"Thet wes wen o' the werst sterms me ever did see." He admitted. _That was one of the worst storms me ever did see._ "I mest thenk ye fer sevin' me." He added with a blush. _I must thank you for saving me._ Ichorlin smiled.

"I must thank you as well. If you hadn't have pulled me out I'd have been food for that kraulswimmen." Piri shrugged.

"Tis' all en me deety." He assured. _Tis' all in me duty._ Ichorlin smiled, and tears threatening stepped forward and hugged Piri.

"Never have I been so vulnerable." She whispered. "I truly thought I'd met my end." She paused briefly. "But I must leave you to your true duty now." She released Piri from her grasp and stood back. "Thank you." She whispered, and turning her back walked off as a silent tear streaked from her eye. _Thank you very much Piri._ She thought softly. _You are a truly courageous man._

Piri watched respectfully as Ichorlin disappeared into the crowd. He smiled softly once more before he too disappeared into the crowd to finish his task.


	9. Chapter 9

**An Invitation**

**Sorry for the long delay. I thought I'd lost my bible (the first MBT book: foundling). Turns out it fell behind my printer. *facepalm* So there you have it. lol. Anyway hope you're all enjoying the story. This chapters a bit short I'm afraid.**

Ichorlin walked aboard a shiny new cromster just as the Rivermaster reached down to pull the plank aboard.

"Excuse me." Ichorlin murmured apologetically as she skipped onto the ship. The Rivermaster smiled and tipped his hat.

"Don' wanna be later aye?" He chuckled. Ichorlin smiled.

"No…" She mumbled nervously. The man stood straight and placed out his right hand.

"Uh… May I be seein' your papers please?" He asked gingerly. Ichorlin nodded dramatically and wrenched the leather wallet from her satchel. After a quick examination he nodded and smiled.

"Hope you enjoy your stay, Ichorlin." He said squinting at the name. "Very unique name ye got there." He admitted. Ichorlin grinned.

"Wouldn't have it any other way!" She said lightly. The rivermaster laughed.

"Indeed. Well, you can call me Rivermaster Jink, if you need anything on your trip, I'm the one to see!" He announced patting his chest proudly. Ichorlin nodded.

"Thankyou." She murmured once more.

After a quick directional guide Ichorlin made her way to the lounge cabin and attempted to find a seat. Inside the cramped and noisy room, many high class couples and friends sat talking animatedly over a drink. After a quick, but unyielding search, Ichorlin found an empty corner where she sat quietly upon the ground.

For the first time in her life she genuinely felt lonely. Her short and harsh time with Piri had shown her the kindness that can exist within other people. For all these years she'd thought most people were heartless monsters, but now she realized that some select few were truly admirable.

"What are you doin' down there Missus?" A tall man suddenly asked from above. Ichorlin, startled from her thoughtful daze, looked up to see a charming man standing over her, smiling.

"Oh um… There weren't any seats left." She admitted with a frown. The man smiled.

"Is that all?" He asked with a chuckle. "Would you mind honouring my company upon the deck then?" He asked kindly. "Perhaps a glass of wine as well?" He added.

Ichorlin cocked her head in surprise.

"Are you sure? I don't think I'm much for company." She admitted. The man snorted.

"One can only find out the hard way can't he? Besides, I can't leave such a young lass on her own amongst all these strangers." He continued. Ichorlin laughed lightly.

"But aren't you a stranger yourself?" She asked with a grin. The man scratched the back of his head, making his trice-high bounce across his forehead.

"I didn't quite think of it like that." He muttered but soon shrugged it off. "Would you still like to join me on the deck?" He persisted. Ichorlin smiled and rose to her feet.

"Well, it certainly beats sitting here." She said with a grin. The man nodded his head in approval.

"Very good." He said, showing her outside. "My name's Fouracres by the way." He said politely. Ichorlin grinned.

"Ichorlin." She said in reply to Fouracres quizzical gaze. "Ichorlin of the Ichormere."


	10. Chapter 10

**Introductions**

"What brings you here on this boat?" Fouracres asked kindly from his seat upon the deck. Ichorlin looked over the waves, thinking once more on the reason she had started her journey. She didn't want to reveal her true desires, but something about this man made her feel warm and safe. She could trust him.

"I uh…" She started awkwardly then stopped. She didn't know where to start! Fouracres smiled knowingly.

"You know, you remind me of a young boy I met a ways back. You got the same sorta eyes." He murmured distractedly. Ichorlin looked at him with an odd expression.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously. Fouracres leant back in his chair, which creaked softly.

"Hard to explain. But, I can just feel somethin' the same." He murmured. Ichorlin wondered what he meant, but Fouracres didn't linger on the subject. Slapping his knees he sat forward. "Well, I guess I'll tell you my story shall I?" He asked warmingly. "Let you decide upon your own answer." He added with a chuckle. Ichorlin smiled and nodded.

"That would be great." She said. Fouracres smiled.

"Well then." He began "I'm a postman as you may have noticed." Ichorlin nodded, pretending she had picked up on the fact. "But ye see, a ways back. Actually…" He said rubbing the back of his neck. "After I met that boy. A fulgar he was with killed The Misbegotten Shrewd. A rather unfortunate end to the critter." He added in a mumble. "Well, ye see he was on my occasional postal route. And when he was killed, a lot of posties weren't so afraid to pass through the area, so instead of me plodding along by foot, they chose a faster more experienced driver to go through. So after that my route was shortened, and eventually they shipped me out of there, sayin' they needed a walkin' postie up North. Someone with guts." He said humbly, smiling as he mentioned the word 'guts.' Ichorlin stared in amazement.

"You mean you often passed The Mis… Uh…"

"Misbegotten Shrewd?" Fouracres finished with a grin. Ichorlin nodded.

"That one." She agreed. Fouracres smiled sadly and nodded.

"Indeed I did. Twas a mighty nice basket he was. Always up for a chin-wag. But a bit slow in his head. That was his downfall after all." He said grimly. Ichorlin looked on with sympathy.

"That is rather a shame." She agreed. "But I best not be saying that." She added glancing suspiciously around her. Fouracres grinned.

"Nay. We aren't meant to talk in such ways, but who can help it when one has a heart that isn't cold as stone?" He said wisely. Ichorlin nodded with a slight smile. "So, what brings you this way? Thought of a better answer?" He said laughing. "But don't you mind me, if you want your secrets kept, I'll understand." Ichorlin shook her head.

"No I… Well, just don't know what to say. To put it simply, I'm going on a little personal business along the Felix." She said smiling coyly. Fouracres glanced at her more closely.

"The Felix ya say? You mean the Conduit Felix?" He asked with interest. Ichorlin nodded.

"The very one!" She said with a laugh. "Why the sudden interest?" Fouracres grinned widely.

"That's exactly where I've been sent M'Dear. But isn't that a bit of a dangerous place for someone as young as you? Or really, a woman of any age has no sense goin' out along there." Ichorlin crinkled her mouth nervously.

"It is my duty." She said quite simply. Fouracres nodded understandably but curiosity lit his face. Ichorlin wished she could tell him the truth, but she didn't know just how he would take the truth. Afterall, a human's heart is only so deep; no matter how warm it is.

"Well. We had best stick together then. At least until we find we must part ways." Fouracres suggested humbly. Ichorlin looked at him in shock for a moment.

"I...uh…" She bumbled nervously, and then with a sigh, she smiled. "Yes. We should."

**Thanks for reading so far. Just a question to all those better at writing than I am, or really anyone who knows their stuff, I'm not saying "he said, she said." sorta stuff too much am I? I kinda get a bit lost when it comes to writing how people speak. Also, any tips on writing more Cornish-style? Lol. If we can call it that ^_^ Must give a big thankyou to everyone who has already reviewed, especially SteloBrilanta for your awesomely epic review, that made me a bit more confident in my story :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Settling in**

For the rest of the week the two continued to bond, becoming to trust and know each other as if they had been friends for life. Although Ichorlin often lied about her past, she tried desperately to be as honest to this kind man as she could be. Fouracres could also tell when she lied, but respecting a lady's privacy, he never admitted it, nor did he mind. Afterall, everyone had secrets that they kept.

Within the week, sooner than expected, the boat pulled into its final dock; Andover. The now few remaining passengers departed, and walking side by side, Ichorlin and Fouracres followed.

Ichorlin breathed in deeply and smiled.

"It's good to be back on dry land." She admitted happily. Fouracres nodded, his eyes glittering happily.

"That it is." He agreed. They walked further until they had reached the middle of the large city, where they paused.

"Where to now?" Ichorlin pondered looking up at the disappearing sun. Fouracres scratched his head.

"Well, I have to be off reporting to the postal office." He said in disappointment. "But, I undoubtedly will be given a place to stay." He added with renewed hope. "Perhaps they wouldn't mind a young cousin o' mine stopping by a few weeks aye?" He said winking. Ichorlin grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

***

Walking into the small lobby Fouracres and Ichorlin laughed.

"That was an amazing performance Fouracres." Ichorlin giggled. "Ye wouldn't mind me young cousin stayin' a few weeks would ya?" She started, mimicking Fouracres' voice and stepping lightly across the floor, "I been hearin' she wants to take after me an all, so I thought I'd show her the ropes." Fouracres crinkled his eyes merrily.

"Well, it got you a free room to stay in din'it?" Fouracres confirmed, twinkling his eyes. Ichorlin nodded happily as childish excitement ran through her body. Fouracres smiled warmly. "Room seven please." He suddenly announced to the person behind the lobby desk. The short plump man looked across his spectacles to examine Fouracres and Ichorlin.

"You're Fourekkers then? The postey?" He asked in scrutiny. Fouracres nodded.

"Ah yes, Fouracres." He corrected with a pleasant smile. The man grunted in acknowledgement and pulled a set of keys from beneath the desk.

"Second floor on the left." He mumbled handing over the keys none too kindly. Fouracres grimaced at the man's attitude before walking toward the small staircase. He looked around at the grimy area and shook his head.

"Only the best for us Emperor's men." He grumbled. "Best watch ourselves carefully around these parts." He suggested, closely regarding the suspicious fellows in the lobby. Ichorlin nodded, even herself feeling intimated.

Shortly the two arrived in their small, yet respectable room. After settling their few possessions upon their beds they sat in content silence. Suddenly Fouracres' stomach rumbled loudly and he sighed with a short laugh.

"I think it's trying to tell me something." He murmured. Ichorlin smiled and agreed.

"Well it is almost dinner time." She declared glancing at the clock that ticked loudly on the wall. Fouracres nodded.

"Indeed it is. How about we retreat to a nice restaurant for the night?" He suggested. Ichorlin nodded.

"Only if I may pay both ways." She said in determination. Fouracres frowned deeply for the first time since Ichorlin had met him. He crossed his arms.

"That is not how a lady can act in my presence." He said deeply. "A gentleman must always do what he can for a lady. Not the other way around." Ichorlin lifted an eyebrow.

"Well what's to say a gentle-lady cannot go out of her way for the gentleman that has been so kind to her?" Fouracres stood, squinted and scratched his head.

"Well then, in that case, this gentleman accepts your kind thoughts, but insists that he still pay." He said, grinning slightly and holding out his hand for Ichorlin's. Ichorlin frowned crossly.

"No." She declared. "This lady is going to pay, whether you like it or not." She finished, poking out her tongue. Fouracres fell back onto his bed in a sudden fit of laughter, and Ichorlin couldn't help but follow. After many minutes of laughter, Fouracres sat wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Then, I can only suggest this. I pay for your meal, and you may pay for mine." He said smiling. Ichorling shook her head with a laugh.

"Deal." She said in agreement. The two laughed once more before standing and making their way out into the cool afternoon air. Pointing out a brightly lit restaurant not far from where they stood Fouracres led Ichorlin, and the two slowly made their way inside.


	12. Chapter 12

**Not Quite a True Parting **

Roaring laughter instantly met their ears as they entered the restaurant; the welcoming atmosphere embracing them. After being guided to a quiet little corner the two sat upon the comfortable chairs and ordered the exotic sounding meals.

Fouracres smiled.

"This is a nice place isn't it?" He said almost absent minded as his eyes wandered the building. Ichorlin agreed; nodding her head and joining in with the sights. At the far end of the room was a small stage where three people played upon strange looking instruments. A rather short, plump man was blowing into a monstrously long pipe of some kind. It had a flattened reed sprouting from the side, and the rest of the highly polished body fell right to the ground. Had the man not been sitting on such a high stool it would have far reached over his head. Ichorlin wondered what it was called, and she decided to ask Fouracres.

"That's called a bassoon." He said happily. "Quite a rare instrument around here, but none the less a beauty. It's a bit like a large oboe." He added. Ichorlin tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"And what is an oboe?" She asked rather red-cheeked. Fouracres laughed.

"I see you don't know your instruments very well. But do not fear, the player on the right has an oboe. On its own it makes a terrible racket, but within a group like this it can really bring magical sounds to the music."

Ichorlin nodded, agreeing that the music really was magical, it felt more like she was going on an adventure. Fouracres pointed the person in the middle.

"That's a violin." He said. Ichorlin nodded again as she followed.

"I've seen them once before." She murmured. "But it is still just as amazing to see one again." Fouracres nodded.

"True. They are quite admirable instruments."

They listened contently as the music continued, and when at last it finished they added loudly to the applause. Finally, sitting back in their seats, they were happily greeted by the maid who was carrying their food.

"Minted Lamb with seasonal roots?" She asked, holding out a large plate loaded with tear-shaped pieces of meat, and large chunks of roasted potato, turnip and several other kinds of root vegetables. Ichorlin raised her hand and smiled.

"Yes thank you." She mumbled. The maid smiled and placed the dish in front of her.

"And venison stew pie with mashed peas and carrot for you?" She asked grinning. Fouracres nodded appreciatively.

"Yes. Thank you very much." The maid dismissed herself politely and the two excitedly began to eat. Ichorlin picked up one of the bony fingers of the lamb before taking a large bite from the meat. Her mouth watered from the unusual, yet pleasant taste.

"Dis ish dewicious." She said, her mouth already full from her second bite. Fouracres lifted the piece of pie he held in his hand as a salute, agreeing wholeheartedly that the meal was more than they had expected. Swallowing his mouthful he quickly added to the conversation.

"I've had venison before, but it was old and far too strong, but this, it just melts in your mouth!" He exclaimed. Ichorlin giggled.

"Well we had best eat it and leave the talking for later."

The night passed quickly, with much eating, dancing and even the occasional singing. Soon the two were rolling back to their bunks, exhausted, but content.

Fouracres tipped his hat as Ichorlin began to enter her private chamber. "I'll be heading out in the morning young Ichorlin, they've asked me to start early seeming as we've arrived so promptly." He added. "If you care to join me then you may, the decision is yours. But good night for now."

Ichorlin nodded in reply. "I'll think it over in the morning." She replied tiredly before retreating into her room. Closing the door gently behind her she sunk onto her bed to think. She had decided to rid the Felix of the filthy bandits; brigands, that had decided to make it their home. But the Felix was also the route in which her new found friend was to travel. She couldn't reveal her secret to him, but at the same time couldn't let him travel unguarded along such a dangerous route.

Ichorlin fell back onto her bed in a turmoil of thoughts; pulling her hair in frustration until exhaustion overwhelmed her and she fell into a fitful sleep.

"I shan't be going with you yet I'm afraid." Ichorlin said sadly as Fouracres readied his satchel of letters for the day. He bowed his head sadly but smiled nonetheless.

"That is sad to hear, but you may still make good use of my room if need be." He said motioning the hotel behind them. "I do imagine I'll be seeing you again soon?" He said, inclining his voice with expectation. Ichorlin smiled.

"I do hope so." She replied hesitantly. With that Fouracres left. Ichorlin watched and waved sadly for a few moments before turning back into her room. There she packed her few belongings into a shoulder satchel along with food supplies for at least two days. Finally filling her water-skin, she strapped it to her waist and stood in front of the dirty mirror in her room.

"I'll give him another 30 minutes to get ahead, and then I shall head out." Ichorlin mumbled to herself reassuringly. "That way I may do my job, and also keep an eye on him." She nodded her head with one firm 'bop' before locking the room and heading to the market where she would buy the last few supplies she needed.

**Sorry for the huge delay (it's been over a year almost right?). I've been so busy with life that writing has been pushed to the end of the longest possible list at the bottom of the largest possible pile. Now that I'm on hols though I hope to get another couple of chapters in at least, please bear with me n(_ _)n**


	13. Chapter 13

**Fouracre's Moving Shadow**

Ichorlin walked at a steady pace as she moved across the Felix. She passed paddocks of golden wheat, forests overrun by threwd, and nigh on every environment in between. As the days went by, Ichorlin continued with no sign of the brigands, but she was always moving, always following Fouracre's scent. His speed surprised her though, and she often found herself running to catch up to him. A few times she almost stumbled upon his camp in her desperate attempt not to be left behind - saved only by the appearance of his flickering fire.

By the fifth night, after confirming that Fouracres had stopped for the night, she too built her own camp at least ten minutes walk away. After bringing a small fire to light she carefully pulled her knife from her satchel and moved into the forest. Her supplies had run out days ago, and she needed to eat. Afterall, she'd grown up hunting beasts.

Several minutes later she returned with a plump rabbit, which she placed over the fire. As the meat cooked she prepared a makeshift shelter of sticks and ferns, and a mattress of dry leaves. Returning to the fire Ichorlin ate, filling her empty stomach, and giving her renewed strength. Finally, with a yawn, she lay beneath her shelter and slept.

This routine continued for many more days as they moved further and further into the wilds. Roughly two weeks after they'd left Andover they passed the village of Tusculum. It was a lively village full of hard worked, yet friendly farmers and their families. That very night they would be holding the annual harvest festival fireworks, - in conclusion to the weeklong festivities that had been running, well, according to the numerous flyers strewn throughout the town at least.

Ichorlin would have loved to have attended but it seemed Fouracres took his job rather seriously, and after a regretfully hurried lunch, and many a 'I'll be sure to stay longer next time' he'd continued on his way. Letting him get a head start Ichorlin headed into the village sampling the numerous fruits and produces on display. It wasn't long before she became lost in it all, entranced by the thrill that hung in the air.

When finally shadows fell across her eyes Ichorlin realised just how long she'd spent in the village. Looking up at the sky she realised she'd given Fouracres more than just a head start.

"I'm such a fool." She mumbled suddenly before pulling her coat close and running as fast as she could out of Tusculum.

As Ichorlin ran a foreboding chill continuously ran down her spine. Something definitely wasn't right! In the distance she heard cackling laughter, the crack of whips, and the roars of distressed monsters. At last she'd found them, but it seemed they'd also found Fouracres!

Ichorlin pushed herself harder but the distance was too great, she wouldn't make it in time! Soon the noises trailed away, and Ichorlin's hope went with it. Brigands didn't give anyone second chances, if they'd come across Fouracres, they'd strike without mercy.

At last, what seemed an eternity later, Ichorlin found where the scuffle had occurred. All around her the grass was trampled with footprints, dirt flung here and there where someone had resisted the attack, but most worrying was the distinct smell of Fouracres that hung in the air. He'd definitely been trapped, but thankfully, due to the distinct lack of blood, he mustn't have been killed yet.

Turning here and there Ichorlin followed the scent trail back into the woods, taking care to remain as silent as the wind. _I'll catch you bog-trotters if it's the last thing I do!_ Ichorlin thought. _And when I do you'll be mighty sorry you ever placed a hand upon my friend._


End file.
